Mianhae Oppa
by SJ Manage
Summary: Fanfic dedikasi buat Yongsun Manager dan yeojachingunya *egen xD


Judul : Mianhae Oppa

Genre : Romance.

Rate :T

Summary :-

Warning :Gaje, Typo(s), Alur kecepatan, membosankan dan OOC.

Star Story!

Jein berjalan keluar kamar dengan tampang lesu, jika di lihat dari raut wajahnya yang amat sangat tidak bersemengat sepertinya yeoja cantik itu tengah mempunyai masalah

"Whaeyo?"tanya Yongsun begitu melihat Jein yang berjalan dengan gontai kearahnya.

"Insomnia oppa"ucap Jein, lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yongsun.

"Sepertinya semenjak Yongsun oppa pindah dari apartement ini, kau sering terkena insomnia Jeinie-ya"ucap Dongjae yang kebetulan berada di ruang tamu bersama Jein, Yongsun dan Junghoon.

"Mungkin Jein tidak bisa tidur tanpa Yongsun hyung"ucap Junghoon yang masih fokus pada PSPnya.

"Seperti kau tahu saja, bukankah selama ini yang kau pahami hanya PSP dan game saja"ucap Dongjae yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa kesal pada namja tampan itu.

Yongsun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Junghoon dan Dongjae. Mereka berempat bersahabat, mereka sama-sama berasal dari Jinan dan merantau ke Seoul untuk mendapat kerja, mereka tinggal di satu apartemen sederhana dengan 2 kamar yang tidak begitu luas, Yongsun dengan Jein dan Dongjae dengan Junghoon, walaupun mereka sepasang kekasih dan berbeda jenis kelamin namun Yongsun dan Junghoon tidak pernah berlaku senonoh kepada kekasih mereka, kedua laki-laki itu sangat menghormati kekasihnya.

"Tidur jam berapa tadi malam?"tanya Yongsun mengelus lengan Jein yang sekarang tiduran di pangkuannya.

"Jam 4"jawab Jein singkat.

"Mwo! Aigoo! Kenapa kau sekarang sering insomnia,eoh?"tanya Yongsun.

"Molla oppa, aku mengantuk ingin tidur. Jangan ada yang berisik terutama kau Junghoon"ucap Jein sembari merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yongsun.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar saja eoh?"Tanya Yongsun.

"Temani"ucap Jein dengan suara manjanya.

"Baiklah, kajja"ucap Yongsun yang sekarang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Gendong oppa"ucap Jein dengan mata yang mengantuk dan tangan yang di rentangkan.

"Aigoo, manja sekali yeojachinguku ini"

Hup. Yongsun pun menggendong Jein di punggungnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar Jein.

"Bukan seperti Jein yang biasanya"gumam Dongjae.

"Chagi"panggil Junghoon.

"Whae?"tanya Dongjae ketus, sepertinya ia sedang marah pada sang namjachingu.

"Yah chagi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?"rajuk Junghoon

"Whae?, kau urusi saja sana PSP mu itu"

"Aku tahu kau kesal chagi, aku kan hanya rindu dengan PSP ku sudah 5 hari aku tidak bermain PSP"

"Dan kau tak kan memberimu jatah morning kiss selama 5 hari Junghoon-ssi"

"Mwo! Mana bisa begitu chagi"ucap Junghoon tidak terima dengan pernyataan Dongjae.

"Kenapa tidak?, bukankah kau bisa tidak bermain PSP selama 5 hari, bukankah aku dan PSP mu itu sama kedudukannya, sudah sore, aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat kerja sekarang"ucap Dongjae, lalu ia meninggalkan Junghoon yang tampak frustasi karena tidak akan mendapat jatah selama 5 hari, Poor Junghoon-ssi.

...

Jein dan Yongsun kini sedang menikmati pemandangan malam hari melalui jendela kamar mereka-dulu-,Yongsun yang memeluk Jein dari belakang, membuat Jein sangat nyaman dan menjadi merindukan masa-masa seperti ini, dimana Yongsun yang selalu memeluknya dari belakang, Yongsun yang selalu menemaninya jika ia terkena Insomnia, Yongsun yang selalu menenangkannya jika ia mimpi buruk, Yongsun yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya, Jein sungguh sangat merindukan masa-masa itu sampai akhirnya Yongsun memilih pindah ke apartement bersama keluarganya.

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa menerima ke pindahanku, baby"ucap Yongsun memecah keheningan.

Diam. Jein hanya diam dan enggan untuk membuka suara.

Sret. Yongsun menutup korden jendela kamar Jein.

"Dengarkan oppa baby, kau harus mengerti, kita nantinya akan terpisah, aku hanya membiasakn diri untuk tidak tergantung olehmu, begitu juga sebaliknya, oppa nanti akan menjalankan wamil, bukankah itu artinya kita harus terpisah, walau tidak lama"

"Ne oppa, aku tahu"ucap Jein pelan, lalu ia beranjak mendekati ranjangnya.

"Aku mengantuk oppa, aku ingin tidur"ucap Jein lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku akan..."ucap Yongsun terputus oleh ucapan Jein.

"Tidak usah oppa"ucap Jein lalu ia membelakangi Yongsun.

"Baiklah, jaljayo baby"setelah itu Yongsun beranjak pergi dari kamar Jein.

Sret. Jein membuka kembali selimutnya, setelah Yongsun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Lagi-lagi tidak bisa tidur, menyebalkan"gerutu Jein yang lagi-lagi terkena insomnia.

'Dengarkan oppa baby, kau harus mengerti, kita nantinya akan terpisah, aku hanya membiasakn diri tidak tergantung olehmu, begitu juga sebaliknya, oppa nanti akan menjalankan wamil, bukankah itu artinya kita harus terpisah, walau tidak lama' kata-kata Yongsun masih teringat dengan jelas dalam otak Jein.

'Kenapa kau berbicara mengenai perpisahan oppa, apa kau ingin berpisah denganku?'pikir Jein pendek, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu.

"Aku bosan"rengek Jein pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak menuju ruang tengah yang terlihat sepi dan gelap.

"Ini dia"ucap Jein pelan saat menemukan film china yang di fikirkannya tadi.

Lalu Jein memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di sofa merah ruang tengah itu. Ketika Jein sedang asyik menonton, tanpa sepengetahuannya namja tampan yang tadinya berniat pulang, menunda niatnya itu saat ia mendengar suara TV.

Pletak. Satu jitakan di dapat Jein dari seorang namja yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang di samping Sofa merah tersebut.

"Awww...appo"ringis Jein, lalu ia menegakkan badanya untuk melihat siapa yang menjitaknya dan yeoja itu terdiam saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah…..

"Yongsun oppa"ucap Jein takut-takut ke arah Yongsun yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Lee Jein? Dan kenapa kau berada di sini"ucap Yongsun penuh penekanan pada setiap perkatannya.

"Engh...anu...engh...a...aku...ti..tidak...bisa tidur oppa, karena ada film bagus . ja..jadi aku menonton saja"ucap Jein sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haah, bukankah tadi oppa sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu, tapi kenapa kau menolak?"tanya Yongsun yang kini sudah duduk di samping Jein.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu oppa, kau juga butuh istirahat, aku baik-baik saja"ucap Jein.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkan oppa baby, bukankah oppa sudah pernah mengatakannya"ucap Yongsun sambil menangkup pipi Jein.

"Aku tidak ingin bergantung terus menerus padamu oppa, bukankah itu yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak mungkin meminta oppa menemaniku saat aku terkena Insomnia, aku juga tidak mungkin meminta oppa selalu menenangkanku saat aku mimpi buruk, jika aku selau meminta oppa untuk bersamaku, bukankah itu artinya, ada dan tidak adanya oppa di dekat ku, itu akan terlihat sama saja"ucap Jein sembari melepas tangan Yongsun di pipinya.

"Ne, ta.."ucapan Yongsun terputus.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang oppa kembali apartemen oppa, aku kan mencoba untuk tidur, jaljayo oppa"ucap Jein sembari mendorong badan Yongsun menuju Pintu apartement.

'Mungkin dengan begini, semua akan berjalan dengan baik'batin Jein.

...

Akhir-akhir ini Jein terlihat seperti menghindari Yongsun, hal ini membuat Yongsun bingung + frustasi sendiri, sebenarnya Jein sendiri juga tidak tahu dengan jelas alasan mengapa ia menghindari Yongsun. Jika yeoja itu bertanya pada dirinya dia akan selalu mengatakan 'ini cara supaya aku tidak bergantung dengan Yongsun oppa' pemikiran yang konyol. Junghoon yang mengetahui ada yang aneh pada hubungan Yongsun dan Jein mencoba untuk bertanya pada Yongsun.

"Yongsun hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Junghoon khawatir.

"Ne Hoon, gwenchana"ucap Yongsun singkat.

"Tapi, aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau dan Jein terlihat tidak akrab, Whaeyo?"tanya Junghoon lagi.

"Molla, aku juga tidak tahu, akhir-akhir ini Jein sering menghindariku"ucap Yongsun frustasi.

"Whae? Kenapa Jein menghindar darimu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku bingung. Tiba –tiba saja dia jadi seperti itu"ucap Yongsun frustasi.

"Mungkin kau dan Jein sempat berdebat sebelumnya?"

"Anio Hoon, kami baik-baik saja"

"Jeongmalyo? Jein juga tidak bercerita denganku, biasanya dia akan selalu datang pada Dongjae atau padaku jika ada masalah. Kau yang sabar ne Yongsun hyung"

"Bagaimana bisa aku sabar Hoon, ini pertama kalinya Jein mengacuhkanku, haish aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Yongsun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

.

.

.

.

.

. KBS.

Dongjae dan Jein terlihat tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke apartement, setelah selesai melaukukan siaran di Kiss The Radio, yah kedua yeoja itu memang menjabat sebagai penyiar radio. Dongjae dan Jein bergegas dengan segera meninggalkan gedung KBS.

"Jein-ie"panggil Dongjae yang kini sedang memusaatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya.

"Whae eonnie?"tanya Jein sembari menatap Dongjae yang kini sedang fokus menyetir.

"Apa kau menghindari Yongsun oppa?"tanya Dongjae.

"Maksud eonnie?"tanya Jein pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tadi pagi jelas-jelas aku melihatmu berusaha untuk menghindari Yongsun oppa yang sedang berkunjung ke apartemen kita, bahkan biasanya kau selalu menempel padanya setiap hari, ada apa denganmu? Apa kalian bertengkar?"tanya Dongjae, seseklai ia melirik ke arah Jein.

"Anio, kami tidak bertengkar eonnie, aku sengaja melakukannya"ucap Jein sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Whaeyo? Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Jein dan Yongsun**_ _ **kini sedang menikmati pemandangan malam hari**_ _ **melalui jendela kamar mereka-dulu-,Yongsun**_ _ **yang memeluk**_ _ **Jein**_ _ **dari belakang,**_ _ **membuat Jein sangat**_ _ **nyaman dan menjadi**_ _ **merindukan masa-masa seperti ini, dimana Yongsun yang selalu memeluknya dari belakang, Yongsun**_ _ **yang selalu menemaninya jika ia terkena Insomnia, Yongsun**_ _ **yang selalu menenangkannya jika ia mimpi buruk, Yongsun**_ _ **yang selalu bersikap aneh padanya,**_ _ **Jein**_ _ **sungguh sangat merindukan masa-masa itu**_ _ **sampai akhirnya Yongsun memilih pindah ke apartement bersama keluarganya.**_

 _" **Aku tahu kau belum bisa menerima ke pindahanku, baby"ucap Yongsun**_ _ **memecah keheningan.**_

 _ **Diam.**_ _ **Jein**_ _ **hanya diam**_ _ **dan**_ _ **enggan untuk membuka suara.**_

 _ **Sret.**_

 _ **Yongsun**_ _ **menutup korden jendela kamar**_ _ **Jein.**_

 _" **Dengarkan**_ _ **oppa**_ _ **baby, kau harus mengerti, kita nantinya akan terpisah, aku hanya membiasakn diri untuk tidak tergantung olehmu, begitu juga sebaliknya,**_ _ **oppa**_ _ **nanti akan menjalankan wamil, bukankah itu artinya kita harus terpisah, walau tidak lama"**_

 _" **Ne**_ _ **oppa, aku tahu"ucap**_ _ **Jein**_ _ **pelan.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Jadi ini ada kaitannya dengan pindahnya Yongsun oppa"ucap Dongjae setelah Jein selesai bercerita.

"Ne eonnie, aku hanya mengikuti apa katanya, aku menghindarinya agar aku tidak terlalu bergantung padanya"ucap Jein dengan muka polosnya.

"Aigoo Jein-ie, tapi kalian ini pasangan kekasih, kalau kau menghindari Yongsun oppa bukankah Yongsun oppa akan tersiksa"ucap Dongjae yang hampir frusasi mendengar penuturan polos Jein.

"Tapikan eonnie itu cara agar aku tidak terlalu bergantung pada Yongsun"ucap Jein membela diri.

"Tapi caramu salah Jein-ie, tidak seperti itu caranya, haah lebih baik kalian bicarakan masalah ini berdua, aku tidak ingin ikut campur"ucap Dongjae lalu ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, bisa mati mereka berdua jika Dongjae terus berbicara dengan Jein.

...

Dongjae dan Jein berjalan memasuki apartemen, baru saja Jein akan memasuki kamarnya, tapi sepasang lengan kekar langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yongsun oppa, whae?"tanya Jein begitu mengetahui orang yang memeluknya ini Yongsun.

"Biarkan seperti ini saja Jein-ie, oppa mohon oppa sangat merindukanmu"ucap Yongsun irih.

"Baiklah"ucap Jein pasrah.

'Aigoo Jein-ie, tapi kalian ini pasangan kekasih, kalau kau menghindari Yongsun oppa bukankah dia akan tersiksa ' ucapan Dongjae tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiran Jein.

Sret. Jein membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Yongsun.

"Oppa"panggil Jein.

"Ne baby, Whae?"tanya Yongsun dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi.

"Kau kenapa oppa?, Apa terjadi sesuatu?, Kau nampak tidak begitu baik"tanya Jein sembari memegang pipi Yongsun.

"Jangan menghindari ku lagi Chagi, kau membuatku tersikasa"ucap Yongsun lirih.

"A..aku, mianhae oppa, aku tidak bermaksud menghindarimu"ucap Jein sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf baby, kau tidak salah, aku tahu apapun yang kau lakukan itu pasti demi kebaikanmu"

"Gomawo oppa, kau mau mengerti aku, aku mencintaimu oppa"

"Bukankah aku kekasihmu, aku pasti selalu mengerti dirimu baby"

Grep. Jein mememeluk Yongsun dengan erat.

"Setelah ini, oppa mohon jangan menghindari oppa lagi"

"Ne Oppa, aku janji tidak kan menghindarimu lagi"

...

THE END


End file.
